


Jealousy

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: Bayern München, Bundesliga, Fiorentina, Football, German Football, Jealousy, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario Gomez is jealous about the time Philipp Lahm gets to spend with Bastian Schweinsteiger while he’s over in Italy playing for Fiorentina. They meet up on international duty. Mostly Gomez/Lahm brief mentioning of Lahm/Schweinsteiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Philipp Lahm was packing his bag ready for international duty when his phone started to ring, he picked it up and quickly answered when he realised it was Mario Gomez who was calling.

“Mario?”

“Philipp”

“So what do you want? Is everything ok” Philipp asked slight confusion in his voice.

“Nope, just want to make sure you are ready for tomorrow”

“of course I’m ready!”

“I miss you” Mario sighed 

“I miss you too Mario, wish you were still here” 

“I didn't get games babe” 

“I know..”

The silence between the was becoming more awkward by the second when Mario unexpectedly blurted out

“Don't forget the lube and condoms, we will be needing them” 

“I packed them first” Philipp grinned 

“Ok good, see you tomorrow, bye” Mario hung up. 

Philipp smiled to himself and resumed his packing, things hadn’t been the same since Mario transferred to Fiorentina, He was used to seeing his boyfriend every day now only on international breaks. He knew he was selfish but he loved Mario more than he had ever loved anyone else in his whole life.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Philipp arrived at the hotel the German national team were staying at, he quickly smiled at the cameras as well as signing a couple of autographs for some young kids and hurried inside. He quickly signed and looked at the list on the wall to find out who he was allocated to sharing a room with. He frowned when he saw his name next to Bastian Schweinsteiger. How am I supposed to see Mario if I am sharing with Bastian Philipp started shaking his head in disagreement when a hand suddenly tapped him on the shoulder.

“what?” Philipp jumped

“hey baby” Mario smiled 

“Mariooooo” He quickly pulled him into a hug before he'd realised what he'd done

“not here” Mario smirked 

“how can we? I'm rooming with Bastian” He frowned again.

“not any more” Mario winked 

“what did you do?” A smiled started to appear on Philipp's face

“Lets just say I was supposed to be Sharing with Poldi”

Philipp laughed “I knew they were at it too! 

Mario and Philipp grabbed their luggage and made there way over to the elevator, Mario quickly pressed the button, there was an awkward silence between when suddenly Bastian and Poldi arrived. 

“Hey, can we share with you” Bastian quickly said 

“No” Mario scoffed and turned away.

Philipp wasn't entirely sure why Mario hated Bastian so much but he thinks it might have something to do with the fling he had with Bastian after they had won the champions league final, He never meant to cheat on Mario but he was caught in the moment of glory and booze... Mario had walked into Philipp's room to find Bastian giving him a blow job. 

“Why” lukas podolski suddenly said. 

Mario turned towards Lukas “Don't worry it has nothing to do with you” He then shifted his glare directly at Bastian.

The lift suddenly pinged open, Philipp quickly rushed in to avoid the convocation between Bastian and Mario he loved both so much and didn't want to be piggy in the middle. Mario followed quickly after. When Bastian tried to climb in after Mario quickly pushed him away.

“Get your own” Mario's face lit up as the doors slid closed on Bastian's face. 

Philipp shook his head and laughed “You are mean” 

“mean? Maybe, but if he was here I wouldn't get to do this” Philipp smiled as Mario slowly brought his lips to meet his own. They shared a hot slow passionate kiss, they both jumped when the door slid open. Philipp gave out a sigh of relief when he realised they had reached there floor and nobody saw them kiss.

“I want you Philipp” Mario suddenly said out loud, 

Philipp stopped and quickly glanced at Mario before snatching the key card out of the man's hand and running down the corridor with it, he briefly glanced over his shoulder and realised Mario was running after him. 

Philipp gasped in shock when Mario suddenly pounced from behind him and rugby tackled Philipp to the floor and pulled the key card out of his hand. Mario then quickly got swiped himself in the room and locked Philipp out.  
“Mario? You prick let me in” 

He most have been shouting for 5 minutes and Mario didn't even make a sound. Philipp sighed and gently knocked his head on the door when he noticed Bastian and Poldi were walking up the corridor.

“This is all I need” 

“Hey Philipp” Bastian and Poldi nodded as they walked past. 

“Hey Bastian!” Philipp shouted loud enough so Mario could hear him. 

Philipp nearly fell backwards into the room when Mario opened the door so suddenly and pulled Philipp inside the room. Philipp laughed as his back hit the door with a thud on the over side. 

Mario ghostly brushed past Philipp's lips with his own “You are mine Phil” 

“I don't belong to anybody” Philipp teased. 

“I am going to fuck you Philipp and you are going to like it. Philipp was sure he was. 

Mario grabbed the collar of Philipp's shirt and quickly ripped it off, He then bent down and took one of Mario's nipples into his mouth and bit down hard on it. Philipp yelped in surprise. He then licked over the stinging numb and moved over to the next one when he did the same. He brushed his hands all over Philipp's hot body until he reached his belt buckle. He quickly unbuckled the belt and pulled his jeans off along with his boxer shorts. Mario smirked to himself when he quickly slashed Philipp's ass with the belt. 

“you deserved that” He then hit him a couple more times before throwing it on the floor to join the rest of Philipp's clothing. Mario pushed Philipp on to carpet of their room, he landed with a quick thud. Mario then sat himself down on Philipp's back to stop him from getting back up. Mario quickly tore off his own clothing then reaching into Philipp's bag to retrieve the condom and lube he managed the task without having to move away from Philipp's back. Philipp gasped when he felt two lube slicked fingers entering him roughly, Mario gave him no time to relax before he entered a third finger! He quickly pushed them in and out until he found what he was looking for. Philipp groaned deeply when Mario brushed over his prostate, He kept on brushing his fingers against it until Philipp suddenly cried out 

“i'm going to cum” 

Mario slapped him hard on the backside “you don't come until I say so” Philipp merely groaned feebly in response.

Mario then roughly withdrew his fingers from the tight area and rolled on the condom giving himself a few hard strokes then lining his erect cock against Philipp's hole. He slowly raised Philipp's hips and quickly pushed in. Mario smiled when Philipp cried out. Giving Philipp no time to adjust to the fat cock inside him Mario filled him quick deep thrusts, Philipp cried out with every thrust Mario was pushing his skin against the carpet burning it. Mario noticed and quickened his pace forcefully ramming in and out of Philipp, screaming out “mine” with every thrust. It was getting so hard for Philipp to stop himself from cumming when Mario found his prostate. Mario hit the spot a couple more times when Mario suddenly said “come babe, come for me” one, two, theree more thrusts into his prostate and Philipp came. Spurting his thick load all over the carpet in front of him. Just hearing the noises Philipp made when he was cumming sent Mario over the edge, He filled Philipp with a couple more deep thrusts then he gave a loud gasp and filled them condom. 

Mario slowly pulled put of Philipp, Mario picked himself up from Philipp's back still heavy with orgasm Mario bent down and scooped up the older man and placed him on the bed. Philipp smiled and turned round when he felt the bed dip on the other side of him.

“You are hot when you are jealous” Philipp smiled 

“You needed to know you belonged to” Mario smiled

Philipp's only response was a quick smile, He then closed his eyes in hope he would soon drop off to sleep, his body stung from all the carpet burns all over his body. 

“Sometimes I get jealous because you spend nearly every day with Bastian and I only get to see you on international duty”

Philipp's eyes suddenly burst open “I love you Mario, I don't love Bastian, I wish I could see you every day” 

Mario brought his arms round the older man's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. Philipp suddenly fell asleep when Mario brought his lips to his ear in a late response 

“I love you too”


End file.
